


Just An Idea

by LightsOut



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family life starring the Doctor. </p><p>Just a cute but melancholy idea about family really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Idea

What if, far out in the depths of space, during an argument about who would get to clean up after the Doctor had finished ‘inventing’ a new desert, two people fell in love. They travel with the Doctor and have lots of adventures for a very long time.

Then, as most people do, they find a place to settle down. They stop on a tiny planet called Earth which garners a surprising amount of attention for it’s small size and they arrive in a village on a tiny island called Great Britain. It’s sometime in the twenty-first century when humanity is still reaching for the stars and they are perfectly happy to live in a village where they can stand still for a moment and marvel at the idea of peace and quiet. 

Every two weeks they have a tradition. They will sit at the kitchen table, looking out of the big, bay windows and listen. Then, that wonderful sound that fills their dreams is made real and the Doctor walks in through the back door with a grin and a desire for something sweet and homemade. 

Then, one day, it’s not just the three of them. There is a new addition in the form of a small baby boy with cherub cheeks and brown hair that sticks out in weird directions. The couple’s son grows up with all of the stories of the amazing Doctor but he has more than that. He has the Doctor himself who is quite content to sit with the boy on his lap if it means that he doesn’t have to help with the washing up. 

Then, a couple of years after the arrival of their baby boy, there is the further addition of the baby girl. The photographs on the mantelpiece and hanging on the walls grow in number over the years as it documents the children growing up and that marvellous Doctor being there to see it. The family becomes bigger over time as the children marry and have additions of their own but the fortnightly dinner remains a tradition with the only difference being that they have to spend it together in a larger room than the kitchen. 

Then, one day, the couple isn’t there anymore and neither is the Doctor. There’s an empty plate by the armchair which is vacant but nobody sits there because everyone knows, that is the Doctor’s seat. They don’t gather in the house that day. Instead they gather in the cemetery where the couple are being laid to rest after a long, full life and the mood is sombre. The youngest grandchild of the couple, at five years old, is restless and then he sees the Doctor standing by the gates. He slips away from the others and runs towards the gates but he stops mid-way down the path when the Doctor shakes his head silently and presses one finger against his lips. 

Then, the Doctor turns away and walks into his amazing blue box that travels through space and time. 

He doesn’t show up next time although the family still gathers together in that old, familiar house. He doesn’t show up but they continue to leave out an extra plate and nobody ever sits in his chair. They still tell all of the old stories. They know that, when he is ready, the Doctor will return with more incredible stories. 

None of them doubt this because the Doctor isn’t just a friend of the family. He is family. He always will be no matter how far he goes or how many lives he leads. To them he’ll always be the fantastic man who is in most of their family photographs and has his own chair in the living room. 

To them he is family. 

He always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can choose your family if you want to. I guess that, well, just love somebody that makes you happy.


End file.
